


Cupcakes

by howoojosh (kaminari1007)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward!Soonyoung, Babie!Soonyoung, Birthday, Birthday Tradition, Class President!Soonyoung, Everyone is the same age and year in this story, Friendship/Love, Implied SeokSoo, Jihoon the best guy!, M/M, Not Beta Read, Started with a cupcake ends with a cupcake, Strict President, fluff?, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminari1007/pseuds/howoojosh
Summary: Jihoon was dared by his friend to call a random number on his phone and sing happy birthday to that person, which ended up with him giving that person his very first cupcake.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR TIGER-shash-STAR, KWON SOONYOUNG!!
> 
> This is a birthday fic I randomly thought of when I was browsing my notebook and saw that I've written that dare at the back of it. I was probably thinking of using it for my other stories but I thought it was perfect for Soonyoung's birthday. Also, I've been trying to get back into writing, slowly, I want to finish some of my WIPs and be able to post them soon. Huhuhu. Please pray for my motivation and inspiration to continue writing.
> 
> Welp, without further ado, here's my soonyoung birthday fic!
> 
> Talk to me on twitter: @[howoojosh](https://twitter.com/howoojosh)

Jihoon smiled as he took a peek on the box that he was holding, seeing the simple cupcake inside that he had bought from a nearby bakery. It wasn't the first time he had bought one, but somehow, this one is very special for him, and perhaps, to the person to receive it.

When Jihoon has seen the restaurant that he had reserved for that day, he couldn't help but be nervous and anxious, thinking of every possibility that might happen later. But then, he remembered who he was with and he couldn't stop the smile creeping upon his lips as he started to remember the past.

.•♫•♬• ✯ •♬•♫•.

_8 years ago... Friday night._

Jihoon wasn't sure how he was dragged by his friends out in a nearby convenience store to hang out with them, but as they said, _'exam period is finally over and it's weekend tomorrow so why not?'_

He wanted to protest at first, wanting to lie down on his bed and get his well-deserved sleep, but his friends were too adamant about making him go out, especially with Yoon Jeonghan whining and clinging to him just to get what he wants.

"See, it's not that bad." Jeonghan had said as he offered him a bottle of his favorite drink, cola. 

"Are you bribing me right now?" Jihoon eyed the bottle before taking it out of Jeonghan's hand who just chuckled lightly and sat next to him.

"Since we have all night, how about we play a game?" Seungkwan had suggested, taking out his phone, "I have downloaded this 'Truth or Dare' app on my phone, and let's see what it has to say."

"Really? Truth or dare?" It was Seokmin who spoke, "Don't you have any other games?" 

"As if we can play other games out in the open." Seungkwan rebutted, "Let's just try this one, I'm sure it'll be fun." He tried again.

Everyone sighed nonetheless, they agreed to what Seungkwan had wanted.

They started spinning one of the empty bottles and every time it stopped at someone, Seungkwan would read a 'truth' or 'dare' question.

"Truth." Joshua had answered as soon as the bottle stopped at his direction.

"Okay," Seungkwan pressed the truth button and a question popped out, "Describe what your crush looks like." 

Joshua looked up, pretending to think before looking back at Seungkwan, "Hmm. He has a bright smile that could rival the sun. He has this pointed nose and he's very handsome." Joshua looked at Seokmin who was sitting across him, "Can I also say that he's very kind too, probably next to God, but very gullible, I'm worried he'll get scammed every time. Is that describing him too?"

Jeonghan snorted, and Seungkwan gave a teasing smile towards Joshua.

"Hmm? Who could that be?" Seokmin asked and Jihoon had to bit his lower lip to hold back his laughter.

"I wonder." Jeonghan teased and Joshua laughed, shaking his head.

"Okay, who's going to be next." Seungkwan spun the bottle again, and this time it landed on Jihoon, "Truth or dare?" He asked Jihoon.

Jihoon pursed his lips, thinking about what to choose, before he opened his mouth, "Dare." 

Seungkwan then nodded and pressed the dare button on the app, he then read the dare to Jihoon who frowned.

"Sing happy birthday to a random number in your contacts," Seungkwan said, putting down his phone and looking at Jihoon.

"That's easy," Seokmin said.

"Easy if the person he'd sing to is celebrating their birthday." Jeonghan countered with a laugh.

Jihoon just shook his head and took out his phone, "How should I do this random call?" He asked.

"Maybe close your eyes and scroll through," Joshua suggested, "We'll then say stop."

And Jihoon did as he was told, he was scrolling through his contacts back and forth when Jeonghan had told him to stop. When he opened his eyes, his finger was pressing a name.

"Kwon Soonyoung? _The_ Kwon Soonyoung?The class president." Seokmin peeked at the name and when Jihoon nodded, Seokmin's grimaced, "I suddenly remembered what happened earlier."

"Ugh." Seungkwan groaned, "Don't remind me."

Jihoon looked at his friends whose mood went down at the mention of their class president's name. It wasn't a secret how everyone seemed to avoid the strict president, even to the point that they call him a teacher's pet.

"He had to remind our teacher earlier about our homework when we just had an exam." Seokmin pouted, "I barely finished it on time."

"Seriously, what is wrong with him?" Seungkwan said, "He could have just let it slide, or he could have suggested to submit it next week."

Jihoon looked at Joshua and Jeonghan who just shrugged at him, the two seem to not mind what happened since they were already done with their homework a week earlier.

"I mean, he wasn't wrong to remind the teacher," Joshua carefully spoke to avoid upsetting the two even further, "I mean, it was due last week?"

"But still!" Seungkwan huffed, "Another week won't hurt."

Jeonghan sighed and tried to change the topic, "How come you have his number?" He asked.

"Well, he lives next door to me, so we exchanged numbers just in case there's an announcement around the apartment building when neither of us is there." Jihoon shrugged, his fingers hovering over the call button, "Should I?"

"Go ahead." Joshua gestured for him to do it. He looked at Seungkwan and Seokmin first who seems to lighten up a bit because of the dare, before he pressed the call button.

It rang for 5 times before the call connected, and Jihoon sighed before he started.

“Happy birthday to you~” Jihoon started singing, trying to make his voice as cheerful as possible (not without glaring at his friends), “Happy birthday to you~ Happy Birthday dear Soonyoung~ Happy Birthday to you~” He finished singing and was about to put the call down when he heard sniffs from the other line.

“What’s wrong?” Jeonghan asked as he looked at Jihoon who suddenly frowned.

“Did he put the call down before you finished singing? Did you fail your dare?” Seokmin laughed and Jihoon immediately hushed him.

Jihoon almost missed it, but he heard Soonyoung’s soft voice from the other line.

“Thank you, Jihoon.” And with that, the call ended.

“What did he say?” Seungkwan asked, clearly excited from the outcome of their dare.

“He said thank you,” Jihoon said, putting his phone back to his pocket.

“Thank you?” Joshua raised a brow.

Jihoon shrugged, taking his bottle of cola and standing up, “We better head home, it's getting late.” He said, dusting his pants off, “I’ll see you guys on Monday." 

“Take care~,” Jeonghan says as he put an arm around Joshua’s shoulder, and waving goodbye.

Jihoon couldn’t stop thinking about Soonyoung’s response to him, what was there to thank for? Was that the first time Soonyoung received a birthday song that he thanked Jihoon for it? Was he that touched for Jihoon to hear him cry over the phone?

He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn’t notice he had arrived in his apartment building, he sighed and walked up the stairs going to his floor when he saw Soonyoung by the stairs, holding his phone and his forehead leaning against his arms that were crossed on top of his knees.

When Soonyoung’s phone rang once again, Jihoon didn’t know why, but he hid behind the wall, before taking a peek on Soonyoung who was wiping his tears and smiling as he answers his phone.

“Mom,” Soonyoung answered, trying to be cheerful, “I’m okay,” He answered once again, “I’m just resting, there’s nothing much to do anyway.” He fiddled with the loose thread on his pants as he answered, “Thank you, Mom.” Soonyoung answered, a melancholy smile lacing his features, “I just spent it at school, I even forgot it’s my birthday.” He masked his sadness with an awkward laugh, “And everyone’s busy with the exam… so I couldn’t go out with my friends.” 

Jihoon’s heart broke at the sight of Soonyoung trying to hold back his tears as he tried to cheerfully talk to his mother.

So that’s why he was so touched… _Today was actually his birthday._

“I’ll just celebrate it with you guys tomorrow, I’ll be going home.” Soonyoung continued, “I have to go, mom, I miss you too, I love you.” 

As soon as Soonyoung ended the call, his façade immediately crumbled, and tears poured out of his eyes. Jihoon felt sad watching their strict president crying on his birthday.

He didn’t know how it happened, but he just found himself standing in front of Soonyoung, the latter hiccupping as he looked up at Jihoon.

“I haven’t eaten my dinner yet, do you want to come with me?” He offered and Soonyoung blinked at him.

Soonyoung then looked around, as if making sure Jihoon was talking to him before looking back at Jihoon and pointing to himself, “Me?” 

“Yeah,” Jihoon nodded, offering his hand, “I’ll treat you.”

Soonyoung blinked, before shaking his head, “It’s okay, you don’t have to force yourself,” Soonyoung smiled at him that made Jihoon’s heart clench.

“But I’m not forcing myself, though?” Jihoon leaned down and reached for Soonyoung’s hand, “C’mon, let eat somewhere nice for your birthday.”

He then pulled Soonyoung up, making him stand and pulling him downstairs.

“Why are you doing this?” Soonyoung asked, “You already sang me a birthday song earlier, even though that was just a dare for you.”

“I don’t know either, but no one deserves to celebrate their birthday alone, even the class president.” Jihoon turned to Soonyoung and smiled at him.

Jihoon wanted to bring Soonyoung somewhere nice, but seeing the time, there were no restaurants or stalls open except for the convenience store near their apartment.

“Sorry, I wanted to treat you somewhere nice, but it’s already past ten and we don’t have much of a choice.”

“It’s okay,” Soonyoung smiled shyly, “This is better.” 

Soonyoung took two ramen cups, two triangle kimbap, and a pack of kimchi before looking at Jihoon who smiled at him and while he took drinks from the refrigerator before the two of them headed to the counter.

The staff was busy punching their items when Jihoon remembered something and ran back to the aisle in search of something. Soonyoung just watched him in confusion before asking the staff to wait for a while. When Jihoon came back, he was holding a box and when he put it down the counter, Soonyoung saw that it was a cupcake.

“Sorry, this is the closest to a cake that I could see here,” Jihoon said, rubbing his nape in embarrassment.

Jihoon found Soonyoung staring at him, seemingly in disbelief to what is happening, so he smiled at him as he opened the box, “Happy Birthday Kwon Soonyoung.”

He was surprised when Soonyoung burst out crying, Jihoon was flustered and he didn't know what to do. He looked at the cashier in embarrassment and saw her smiling fondly focusing on wrapping the items on a plastic bag, before Jihoon returned his attention to Soonyoung, "Y-ya... W-why are you suddenly crying?" 

Soonyoung carefully took the box from Jihoon and tried wiping his tears, but they won't stop, "T-thank you, J-jihoon." He looked down at the cupcake and sniffed, "T-this is the first time I-I received a c-cake from s-someone." He said, hiccupping as he spoke.

Jihoon paid for the items and took the plastic bag from the cashier before he led Soonyoung in a table inside, "I'll prepare our ramen." He smiled and left Soonyoung staring at his cupcake.

When he returned, Soonyoung had opened the pack of kimchi and the triangle kimbap and placed it on his side of the table. 

"Here you go." Jihoon put the cups down on the table, immediately touching his ears to cool his fingers down from holding the hot cup.

"Thank you." Soonyoung smiled, offering Jihoon the chopsticks.

"It's nothing," Jihoon said, taking the chopsticks from Soonyoung and started stirring his noodles and blowing lightly to cool it off.

They ate in silence, it wasn't awkward, but it was still enough for Jihoon to speak to Soonyoung to somehow lighten up the mood, "You know..." Jihoon spoke as soon as he swallowed his food, "You should loosen up, about being the president, I mean."

Soonyoung looked at him before lowering his head, focusing on his food, "It's not like I could help it." He spoke softly, "All my life, I grew up having to face consequences when I don't follow orders."

"Is your family harsh on you?" Jihoon asked, immediately worried about Soonyoung's family background.

"No." Soonyoung immediately shook his head, "My father is just strict about a lot of things, and I don't want to disappoint him, so you could say I grew up not wanting to disappoint anyone." There was a sad smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure your father is proud of you." Jihoon assured, "You're always on top of the class, and you're the class president."

"I don't know, I guess I feel pressured." Soonyoung put down the chopsticks and played with his fingers, "My sister was often grounded for being hard-headed and wanting to do what she wants, so I feared my father would do the same to me if I don't follow him. I keep thinking that he won't let me pursue what I want if I don't become an obedient son."

Jihoon studied Soonyoung's form, he felt like the other was trying to make himself smaller so that he could hide from Jihoon's eyes.

"He'd usually say that it was for our well being, and I do believe him." Soonyoung continued, "But I feel like since he couldn't tell my sister to stop and force to obey him, he had high expectations towards me, and well... here I am." He sighed looking up at Jihoon, "I'm strict and grade conscious, and it makes everyone hate me."

"It's not that they hate you," Jihoon pursed his lips before taking a sip of his drink, thinking carefully of his words, "They're just too intimidated by you. You're too strict, and you remind our teachers about everything." A light chuckle escaped Jihoon's lips because of that, "That's what they don't like, you know how the others often forget their homework." 

"B-but..." Soonyoung lowered his gaze and Jihoon sighed.

"I mean, it's okay," Jihoon started, "It's your duty, but as I said, loosen up." He leaned forward the table and reached for Soonyoung cheeks, tapping it lightly, "You'll see they're not that bad." 

Soonyoung looked up at him again, eyes meeting his, a shy smile lacing his lips, "I could clearly see that."

They stared at each other for a minute before Soonyoung averted his gaze, his eyes landing on the box of cupcake on the side, "We should eat this." He cheerfully said, taking the cupcake out, "Let's share."

"See..." Jihoon smiled, "You don't look as intimidating as you are daily if you just smile like that." 

Soonyoung's cheeks immediately turned crimson, up to the tips of his ears, "Thank you, Jihoon." He spoke softly, carefully splitting the cupcake into two.

"It's nothing to thank me for, I'm just happy to see you smile." 

After that night, Soonyoung changed, he started to smile and loosen up to his classmates. Everyone was surprised by the sudden change; who wouldn't be when the strict class president suddenly started approaching them. They were awkward around Soonyoung who tried his best to get closer with his classmates, not knowing what to do about it.

"What's going on with the class pres?" Seokmin asked his friends during break time.

"I'm not sure," Joshua answered, "But isn't it a good thing?"

"But it's so awkward." Seungkwan retorted.

Jihoon noticed Jeonghan looking at him, but he paid him no mind and watch as Soonyoung entered the classroom, awkwardly trying to start a conversation with one of their classmates again.

"It's not awkward," Jihoon spoke as he stood up from his seat, "Everyone's just not used to it." He then turned to his friends and smiled at them, "All he needs is a little push." And with that, he made his way to Soonyoung who turned to him, relief immediately washing over him at the sight of Jihoon.

"Jihoon." Soonyoung met Jihoon halfway, beaming brightly at him.

"You're doing well." Jihoon pats his head, and Soonyoung couldn't help the shy smile painting his lips.

When everyone saw how Soonyoung beamed so brightly at Jihoon, and with the latter smiling fondly at the president, they all thought, _maybe_ _he's really not that bad._

.•♫•♬• ✯ •♬•♫•.

"Jihoon?" He was snapped out of his reverie when a voice called him, "Are you okay?"

Jihoon smiled and nodded, "I'm okay, I just remembered the first time we celebrated your birthday." And as usual, Soonyoung's face turned red from the memory.

"Why are you suddenly remembering that?" He asked, "How long has it been?"

"Eight?" Jihoon nodded, "Yup, 8 years."

"Wow, that's long." Soonyoung giggled, "And you still remember."

"I remember everything about you." Jihoon took Soonyoung's hand on the table, and that was enough for the latter to get flustered again.

"Stop that," Soonyoung said, squeezing Jihoon's hand lightly.

"Stop what?" Jihoon teased, "As far as I can remember, you're the one who confessed to me."

"Jihoon..." Soonyoung pouted, clearly embarrassed with it.

"No need to be shy about it." Jihoon caressed the back of Soonyoung's hand, "Look at us now, it's our 7th year."

With that, Soonyoung smiled brightly at him, and Jihoon couldn't help but fall in love all over again.

"I love you." Soonyoung whispered, "And thank you, for everything. I would never stop thanking you for coming into my life, and for making me who I am now."

Jihoon shook his head, as he chuckled lightly, "Well, I'm not going to accept your 'thank you' today unless you answer my question."

Soonyoung looked at him questioningly, "What question." He asked, tilting his head.

As if on cue, the waiter came out with a tray on his hand, and as he served the plate, Soonyoung's eyes widened as his eyes landed on the cupcake.

"Will you marry me?" Jihoon asked as Soonyoung stared at the ring on top of the cupcake.

"J-jihoon..."

"I thought it'd be fair if I do the proposing now." Jihoon said and stood up from his seat, taking the ring from the cupcake and wiping it with the napkin before kneeling in front of Soonyoung, "So, will you marry me, love?"

And just like the first time he gave Soonyoung his cupcake, he burst out crying, standing up to pull Jihoon up and hug him, "I will."


End file.
